mysteriafandomcom-20200213-history
Diu Quantuaria Kruvalie
Mysteria II Slide Art.jpg Mysteria K Slide Art.jpg Mysteria Slide Art.jpg Quoneia Slide Art.jpg Introduction Diu Quantuaria Kruvalie is the collective name made up of different sets of series that revolved mainly around the story of the world named as "Quantuaria". DQK has been started since the year 2009, and has gone through numerous revisions and retakes. Originally, the series was only planned to have one plot, mainly "Mysteria". However, throughout the years, the series evolved to a complete tale starting from the genesis stage up until the final verdict. Being able to cover a bigger ground for the story to work around, Diu Quantuaria Kruvalie was split into 9 plots indicating different phases of the world in one single timeline / chronological order. The series was divided into 4 major parts: Genesia, Mysteria, Quoneia, and Superbia. The World of Quantuaria The Persisting Difficulty From the Star System of Cygnis comes a peculiar planet, conceived from an unnatural method of being a habitable planet. The world of Quantuaria has been presented with its own complex systems and complications, leaving its inhabitants the struggle to find the perfect tempo on how to manage their home for the future of humanity. Different people from around the world has been developing techniques on how they can improve the planet's conditions, but none has been proven to last for a lifetime. With great desires to make the world a better place, humanity has been thrown into a cycle of peace and chaos. Guidance of the Revered Yrthers Celestial beings coming from outside the reaches of the Quantuarians, the Yrthers have been continuing to guide humanity for them to reach the end goal of making the planet stable on its own. The Yrthers have been around ever since Quantuaria has been created, and will continue to work hand-in-hand all for the sake of every human's livability. However, even these all powerful beings have their own conflicts that need to be resolved. Mana, Guardians, and Artifacts Mana is the main source of energy being used throughout the world. Because of the current condition of the planet itself, Humans became incompatible with Mana as time goes by. At one point of the history, Humans and Yrthers worked side by side to create solutions that will last for a very long time. The Guardians, representative of the Human race, created Artifacts using their knowledge and the Celestial Beings' powers in order to convert Mana to a lowered version that they call as Synthes. With the filtered energy source, Humans have once again gained the ability to utilize Mana and create Magic. Factions, Magic, and the Defenders After being separated by a wall of impenetrable wall of magic, the world was divided into two factions: The Iludian Faction and The Dimelian Faction. The Iludians have the ability to use Magic Chants, or Artes that create Magic with the utilization of Synthes and spoken words.While the Dimelians have the ability to use Magic Sigils, or Artes that create Magic with the utilization of Syntes and illustrated symbols. The two factions focus on using Magic to build their society on greater lengths, and eventually made an order that will control its usage on a proper level. Defenders are then appointed as those who are permitted to use Magic for the benefit of the race. These group of people study and improve their abilities since they were young until they grow up, enough to think for themselves. Main Characters Quoneia Slide Art.jpg Mysteria K Slide Art.jpg Mysteria II Slide Art.jpg Mysteria Slide Art.jpg